warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Twin Basolk
| elemental damage = 45.0 | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | attack rate = 0.833 | jump physical damage = 45 | jump impact damage = | jump puncture damage = | jump slash damage = | jump elemental damage type = | jump elemental damage = | jump crit chance = | jump crit damage = | slam physical damage = 45 | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = | slam radius = | slide physical damage = 270 | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | wall physical damage = 180 | wall impact damage = | wall puncture damage = | wall slash damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = | wall radius = | finisher damage = | max targets = | cleave radius = | conclave = | stancemod = Crossing Snakes Swirling Tiger | polarities = | stance = | introduced = | notes = |users = Flameblade Executioner Garesh}} The Twin Basolk are a pair of -based Grineer axes. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Infested and Cloned Flesh. *High status chance. *Stance slot has polarity, matches Swirling Tiger stance. *Has a polarity slot. *Can use the Twin Basolk-exclusive Rift Strike mod. Disadvantages: *Low critical chance. *Short melee reach. *Slow attack speed. *Small slam attack radius. Notes *While the Twin Basolk releases a large, visible circle of flames on slam attacks similar to the Heat Sword and its variants, the actual slam attack radius is restrictively small, requiring nearly direct contact with the enemy to deal damage. *Base elemental damage makes the Twin Basolk more reliable for elemental proc builds because there are no physical damage types present to disproportionately dilute the proc pool. *Due to the crafting requirements including Atomos and Dual Zoren, without spending platinum, Twin Basolk costs , 4 Morphics, 2 Argon Crystal, 2,400 Salvage, 1,300 Polymer Bundle, 1,100 Ferrite, 800 Alloy Plate and 800 Rubedo. The lowest possible time spent crafting the Twin Basolk is 36 hours, assuming the Atomos and Dual Zoren are finished at the same time (although the Dual Zoren can be started any time within 12 hours of starting Atomos, and still retain the 36 hour total build time). Trivia *When attacking the discs seem to light up and spin, indicating some kind of kinetic charge is used to provide the damage. *Basolk appears to be a corruption of Basalt, a type of volcanic rock. *The Twin Basolk is the first dual melee weapon to use the 'Twin' prefix instead of 'Dual'. *The Twin Basolk is the sixth weapon after the Redeemer, Tipedo, Panthera, Boltace and AkJagara to require multiple different weapons as crafting requirements. *Upon initial release both hatchets were the same color(red), now they are different colors; the right is blue, while the left remains the original red. Changing the primary color however will color them both the same. Media TwinBasolkCodex2.png|Twin Basolk in Codex. TwinBasolkCodex.png Warframe Twin Basolk, The Left Overs thequickdraw Warframe Twin Basolk Lets Max (Warframe) 91 - Twin Basolk Patch History }} See also *Dual Zoren, a similar Tenno weapon and a requirement to crafting this weapon. *Atomos, a weapon required to craft this weapon *Dual Ichor, a similar Infested weapon with pure elemental damage de:Zwillingsbasolk Category:Melee Weapons Category:Grineer Category:Dual Swords Category:Heat Damage Category:Hybrid Weapons Category:Market Category:Update 17 Category:Weapons